nariko's life change
by Kemay
Summary: sasuke is not going to let any one stop him from getting the he loves not even herself. Sasukexfemnaru bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Femnaru story

This is my first try at a fanfic. So please don't criticize me to harshly but I would like some help suggestions if there is any you wish to give me.

Summary: Sasuke has come back to konoha for one reason and one reason only. To save the one he loves and cares about. And no one will stop him from protecting her not even herself. Sasukexfemnaruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**demonspeach"**

'**Demonthoughts'**

Chapter 1

It was a nice calm night in the village of konoha. People going to bed, streets open very few people around. On the buildings tops not a person could be seen except for a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Searching for one specific apartment complex.

When he stopped underneath a street light the figure appeared to be no other than Sasuke Uchiha (he is dressed in the clothing between getting hebi together and the death of his brother). He stood outside of the apartment complex of konoha's number one most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja. Looking around he found the window to narutos apartment and jumps up to it. Not making a sound he opens the window and crawls into naruto's apartment. To the left of him was a sleeping Naruto and walking over to his side not making a sound.

He looks down at naruto and smiles a true smile that is almost never shown on his emotionless face, "soon, I will take from here, and you'll never have to hide," he whispers, "and then we will be together forever."

**"And what makes you so sure of that Uchiha," **spoke the mouth of naruto.

Sasuke looked into the eyes of naruto but instead of the usual blue they red and the iris was slit. Sasuke moved backwards not in fear but to have a clear view of narutos eyes.

"I know so fox."

**"Well to bad for you I'm not letting you take my host you little---"**

"Hahahahahaha," he laughed, "you think you can stop me from taking her, haha nothing is going to stop me from protecting her and making her my wife."

**"What did you say" **Kyuubi's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates?

A smirk grew on Sasuke's face, "Yes that's right I know all about naruto's secret, or should I say Noriko." He then actives his bloodline, the Sharingan, "now fox go to sleep and don't show yourself in 48 hours."

**"Damn--you--uchi--has--and your—accursed------eyes," **and with that kyuubi disappeared and naruto head fell back down to the bed.

Sasuke smiled at the work he had done but now he had to get his noriko out of that accursed genjutsu and back to the beautiful women he had seen many years ago. He walked up to norikos body going through several hand signs. He end with the tiger hand sign and put his right hand on narikos stomach.

"kai" he spoke out loud.

Then their was smoke in the air surrounding nariko. After it had cleared their lay a women with long blond hair and DD sized breasts with her pajamas wrapped her just well enough that it showed her figure. After a couple of seconds nariko began to stir and flutter her eyes open. When she finally got the sleep from her eyes to see the red eyes of sasuke uchiha staring at her but then she noticed that something was different something seemed just out of place. Her eyes widen as she quickly looked down seeing exactly what was out of place her genjutsu hiding her true form was off.

"w-wh-what."

"shhhh, its okay nariko everything is okay," he spoke as he leaned in and hugged her.

"sasuke, but—but."

Sasuke pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "go to sleep nariko and in the morning you will be somewhere you don't have to hide no more." His sharingan began to spin around in circles like when kakashi did when he hypnotized koyuki.

Nariko's eyes began to get heavy and then she fell into sasuke's chest speaking almost in understandable words. Sasuke then lifted her up bridal style and carried her out side and out of Konoha.

"It won't be long my love. It won't be long."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own naruto (darn)

"talking"

"**demontalk"**

'_thinking'_

'_**demonthink'**_

_**Jutsu**_

Last time

Nariko's eyes began to get heavy and then she fell into sasuke's chest speaking almost in understandable words. Sasuke then lifted her up bridal style and carried her out side and out of Konoha.

"It won't be long my love. It won't be long."

Now

Sasuke was smiling all the whole time out of Konoha and through the forests of fire country. Why one may ask well he has in his arms the women he has been longing for and just so happened to rain making it all most impossible for tracker nins and dogs to find him. He though did not want his precious love to get to wet so he found a huge tree which was hallowed out. Laying her down on a patch of dry ground, looking into her face he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Sasuke proceeded to sit and lay Nariko on to his chest. Sasuke smiled as he looked down on Nariko's beautiful face.

"I finally have you Nariko," he spoke in voice of expressing a long dream finally come true, "I still remember the in which I discovered who you really were."

///Flashback no Jutsu////(this part did not actually happen in the anime or manga)

Team 7 was currently returning from their mission in wave country when they stopped for the night to sleep. Naruto(Nariko) he was going to go take a bath in a stream that was about 180 yards from their camp.

"All right Naruto just be careful all right" warned Kakashi.

"I'm all ways care."

"Hnn."(Guess who)

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?"

"NARUTO STOP PICKING FIGHTS WITH SASUKE-KUN."(I know everybody knows this person if u don't sad.)

"Fine." With that naruto left from the sight of everyone.

Time-skip 20 minutes

"hmm, naruto seems to be taking a long time," kakashi questioned. Sasuke stood up a head the direction that naruto took, " where are you going"

"to look for the dobe he probable got lost or something" sasuke said. After that he was out of the sight of kakashi a Sakura he began to walk to the stream thinking that he will be able to find naruto along the way. About 9/10 of the way he heard a voice but it wasn't naruto's in fact it sound like a woman's voice. It was faint so sasuke slowly snuck up to see who it was. When he got close enough he could see a long blond haired girl sitting in the stream but no sign of naruto. _Where the dobe,_ sasuke thought when his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the girl

"mother I'm just getting so tired of lying to all of my friends about who I really am." Sasuke began to listen in more intently, "I mean I know that jiji-san(is that right) did it to protect myself but I can't stand pretending to be a boy much longer."  
_'what no it couldn't be' _

At that time the woman stood up and turned around (and yes she is naked) letting sasuke see her in all of her glory but the most noticeable about her were not her womanly part but her sapphire eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and the most noticeable parts the two blond pointed ears on top of her head with white tips and two blond tails with white tips.

"I don't want to be Naruto Uzumaki any more," stated verily loudly, "I want to be Nariko Uzumaki-Namikaze no Kitsune daughter to Minato Namikaze and daughter, container to Kushina Uzumaki no kyuubi no Kitsune future hokage, and Queen of demons."(for those who don't know from future on she is talking about herself.)

Sasuke was surprised to no end his teammate and friend(even though he does not admitted it out front.) was actually a woman and not any woman but a really hot houyona(is this how it is spelled) woman and daughter and container of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sasuke figuring he should get out of here before she smells him decides to leave. Big mistake! Moving backwards he ends up snapping a twig and freezes.

Nariko tenses up, "is someone there."

Sasuke began to sweat bullets when it came to him. He as best was he could spoke out as if he was at some what of a distance.

"Hey Dobe is that you."

Nariko hurried up and changed into his male form and sat back down in the water, "Yea it is," with that sasuke took about five minutes before coming out to make it look like he was further than he was. "What the heck do you want teme," Nariko spoke and then sighed.

"kakashi was worried about cause you were taking forever so hurry it up," sasuke turned began to walk back thinking he just got away.

"sasuke," _'Shit'_ "did you hear anything."  
"anything like"

"a person talking."  
"No did you."  
"No just wondering," naruto laughed nervously hand behind his neck.

"Hnn, Dobe."  
"Teme."

"Just hurry on back," and with that sasuke walked away glad he had got away scot free. On his way back he started to truly wonder who naru…no nariko was. So he made a decision to find out when he got back to Konoha.

///Flashback no Jutsu kai///

And find out he did. It wasn't much but he found out that their was never a boy born on the night of the kyuubi attack, and that five years later a blond haired girl was brought in to the hospital because of an attempted rape-homicide on the girl. This for some reason to the Uchiha severely ticked him off and made him respect the women know as nariko for surviving something like that and not go insane. With time he soon began to fall in love with her but when he defected to orichmaru thought he got rid of all of his ties to Konoha but the second time he saw nariko(in male form) was her second attempt in getting him back. All the feeling he thought himself incapable of now came back and then hearing that itachi and the akatsuki were after her still he had this unraveling feeling to stop them at all cost just to protect her and that was when he knew he was in love with nariko. So since then he has been planning everything from that moment to get nariko and protect her. Everything was going according to plan. He broke out of his thought process when nariko began to stir.

_'Hmm what's going on' nariko thought, 'I remember waking up and seeing sasuke and then…wait sasuke.'_ She opened her eyes to see sasuke staring down at her, "Sasuke."

"Hello nariko."

Cliffhanger

Sorry it tool me so long to write this bout can't rush greatness lol. Just kidding. So I want to hear all of what you guys have to say about this. Please review.


End file.
